Seasons of the Heart
by PeppermintMoon
Summary: Sixteen year old Coral can't wait to start a new year. But from the very begining things start to go wrong. Her friends hate her, she has to room with Pansy and Draco seems secretive. Just read the story if you are a draco fan. I promise you it's worth it
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen year old Coral Young stood in the train yard, completely surrounded by students and parents trying to get to the Hogwarts train. Her large baggage was already loaded onto the train and her small bags were saving a compartment.

"Coral!" Coral heard someone call.

She turned and saw Hermione running towards her. "Hey!"

Hermione pulled her into a hug. "Its good to see you again."

"Summers been to long!" Coral agreed. They pulled apart. "Where's Harry and Ron?"

"Over here, come on." Hermione snaked her way through the crowd until they found Harry and Ron.

Ron gave her a hug. "How was your summer?"

"Long." Coral answered. She turned to give Harry a hug but he refused. "Harry...what is it?"

He didn't answer, but he stared at the _Daily Prophet_ she held in her hand.

Coral followed his gaze. "Harry, you wouldn't think that I believe that?"

"Your git Malfoy does." Harry answered flatly.

"Harry! Just because I'm a Slytherin-"

"Every time I confide in you, you run off and tell Malfoy! He is dangerous, Coral. You shouldn't be around him. I'm sick of you and him! You know its wrong!"

"Don't you dare talk about Draco like that! He's a good guy put in a bad situation!"

"Oh really, I think you have the choice whether to become a death eater or not ."

Coral's face went white. "Harry! You don't-"

Hermione put a hand on Coral's shoulder.

With tears in her eyes, Coral shrugged her away and gave Harry a final glare before turning on her heel and marching away.

-}:{-

Draco walked through the crowd on platform nine and three quarters, trying to get to the train. He stopped and stared suddenly when he spotted his girlfriend, Coral.

She stood, light brown hair resting on her shoulders. Her slender build was covered in a layered, dark blue and green short sleeve shirt and dark denim jeans with dark blue converses. She turned and her bright blue eyes met his icy grey-blue ones. She smiled and ran to him.

Draco pulled Coral into a hug and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Hey, I stopped by your place to pick you up, but you weren't there. I thought your parents were still gone training dragons."

"They got home, but had to leave right away. They dropped me off early."

They pulled apart and Draco grabbed Coral's hand.

"I saved us a compartment on the train." Coral told him and led him to the train.

Draco smiled at her and followed.

-}:{-

Coral sighed contently as they sat in the compartment of the traveling Hogwarts train. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Draco's shoulder. He entwined his fingers with hers and sighed.

"Coral?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you and... your friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"Potter and the others. I know they don't like you with me. Think I'm dangerous to be around."

Coral sighed heavily. "Well... Harry's pretty upset with me right now."

"Really?"

"He thinks that I'm just passing information to you."

Draco scowled. "What a-"

"Don't." Coral interrupted. "Just forget about it... like I'm trying to."

Draco looked down. "Coral, I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you look bad..."

"It's okay. They don't know you." Coral insisted and looked into Draco's pale blue grey eyes. "Don't put yourself down. I can't stand it."

Draco swallowed hard and nodded. He turned his head and stared out the window, his gaze distant as if he'd left reality behind.

Coral studied his face, concern etched through her mind. He'd been doing that a lot lately. He'd start thinking and then it was as if he was somewhere else. Something was bothering him. She gave him a few minutes before speaking. "Draco, whats wrong?"

"What?"

"Something is wrong. What is it?"

Draco shook his head. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Draco. Tell me."

For a few seconds Draco's face turned grave and it looked as if he were about to say something, but then he shook his head as if clearing away the thought. "It's not important."

He began to ask Coral questions about her parents. Coral knew that he was changing the subject, but she let it go. She'd get it out of him later.

-}:{-

Later at the feast, Draco sat next to Coral at the Slytherin table, his eye on her as she absently continued to push around the small amount of food on her plate. It seemed that she was still bothered by Harry's assumption. He clenched his fists. He was fine with Potter and his friends putting him down, but now they'd dragged Coral into it. Mentally, he took a deep breath and let it out. _Let it go_, he thought, _for now_. He turned towards Coral.

"Coral, aren't you hungry?" He asked her gently, knowing she'd been deep in thought.

Coral looked up. "Oh," she gave a faint smile. "Not really."

"Me neither." He gave her a mischievous smile. "How about we ditch the feast and head to the common room?"

Coral glanced down at her plate. "Yeah let's go."

They stood and Draco took her hand, leading her out. They walked hand in hand silently for a few minutes until they reached the Slytherin Common Room. Both Draco and Coral studied the door, realization dawning on them. Coral looked at Draco, a small smile upon her face. Draco returned her gaze.

"I don't suppose you have the password, do you."

Draco grinned. "No, no I don't."

They stood there, enormous grins upon their faces as they realized their mistake.

Draco shrugged. "I guess we'll be waiting here for the next half hour or so."

"I guess so."

They sat down near to the door, backs to the wall. Draco let out a heavy sigh and leaned his head back against the wall. He slipped a hand into the inside pocket of his robe, fingering the silver chain. Excitement rippled through him. Glancing over at Coral, whose eyes were closed, he thought, _Not yet. Now isn't the time._

-}:{-

Coral smiled as she looked around the Slytherin common room. All around her Slytherins laughed and chatted away as they caught up with friends. Beside her, Draco talked with Blaise Zabini who was one of his closest friends. Coral frowned. She'd never really had a friend in the Slytherin house and now that Harry had turned his back on her, Hermione was the only one.

To her left, Coral saw a group of girls giggling and talking together. They would point out a boy in the room and begin giggling and nudging each other. Coral looked away. _Those_ kind of girls were just too much. Thank goodness they hadn't tried to be her friend. She scanned the room. She wanted a girl who was down to earth and honestly friendly. Coral gave up and shook her head, turning back to Draco and Blaise.

-}:{-

About an hour later, Coral walked into the girls dormitory where she shared a room with Pansy, Ranell, and Trish, ignoring the snickers and comments that she heard as she passed. She stopped next to her bed and found her trunk set neatly next to it. Thankfully the other girls hadn't tampered with it ...this year. Kneeling down, Coral unzipped the trunk and pulled out her pajamas for the night; grey sweats and a T-shirt. She changed quickly and began putting her clothes back in. Finding a small, framed picture of she and Draco, she set it on her nightstand.

"Just how long do you think Draco is going to keep you around?"

Coral chose to ignore Pansy's remark.

"_Hello_? I'm talking to you."

Coral stood and turned to face Pansy and the other girls slowly. "I'm very much aware." She turned back around.

Pansy continued to make fun of her and her family and the other two girls began to join in. Coral paid no heed. Pansy had always been jealous of her. Ever since she and her family had moved to London in her fourth year. But Pansy had become especially resentful since Christmas last year when Draco and Coral had made it official they were together.

Eventually Pansy, Trish and Ranell gave up went to their beds. They didn't go to sleep though; they began to talk and giggle and brag about various subjects.

Coral brushed her teeth in the bathroom but when she emerged the girls were still giggling. Rolling her eyes, Coral climbed into bed. She pull the dark emerald green and silver covers up to her chin. She closed her eyes and began to wonder what this year at Hogwarts would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I'm back on track and posting more:) Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

_**Seasons of the Heart**_

**2**

"Class, today we are going to review what we learned last year." McGonagall's stern voice rang out through the classroom. She handed out a sheet of parchment with a series of questions on it.

A few students began to groan.

"Answer these questions to the _very best_ of your ability. Turn them in on my desk when you are done." McGonagall sat at her desk.

Throughout the review, Coral found herself constantly under Blaise's wandering gaze. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and tried to focus on the questions. She glanced over at Draco but he hadn't noticed. _Just ignore him and focus on your questions! _She told herself. She soon finished the questions with ease and turned them in.

Class ended and Coral began gathering up her books. She packed them into a shoulder bag and slung it over her shoulder. Draco began walking her to the door when Coral heard a familiar voice.

"Coral."

Coral felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She stopped and turned, Draco following suit.

Hermione looked like she was about to say something but stopped and eyed Draco uncomfortably.

Coral realized the problem almost instantly and turned her head to face Draco. "Go on. I'll catch up with you."

Draco tensed, but after a moment he left the room.

Coral turned her attention back to Hermione. "So?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Harry-"

"Don't apologize for him." Coral interrupted.

Hermione looked taken back by her outburst. "It's just that he believes that Draco is a Death Eater. Nobody can tell him different."

"Draco's _not_ a Death Eater."

"I know-"

"What?" Coral was shocked. Hermione believed her?

"I agree. There's no real proof that he's a death eater. Just because his dad is one doesn't make him one. Besides he's only sixteen."

Coral was silent for a moment as they began to leave the classroom. "So, is Harry still upset?"

Hermione bit her lip, pausing before she answered.

"Well?"

Hermione nodded. "He has his heart set against you."

Coral sighed and shook her head. "Just because I'm Slytherin..." She muttered.

"Well I've got to take my books back to the Common Room." Hermione began walking in a different direction.

"Yeah me too. I'll see you around."

"Bye."

-}:{-

Draco walked swiftly from the transfiguration classroom, trying not to look back at Coral. The halls were filled with students going from class to lunch and Draco had a hard time getting to his destination. Draco lurched suddenly when someone fell into him. He recovered quickly and looked down to see Pansy sitting up.

"_Ugh!_ Thanks a lot you-" Pansy stopped suddenly when she looked up and realized who was standing above her. "Oh." She batted her long eyelashes and gave a teasing smile.

Rather reluctantly, Draco held out his hand. He had noticed how Pansy treated Coral.

Pansy instantly took his hand and giggled as she stood. She glanced down at the floor where her books lay scattered and looked back at Draco expectantly.

Draco sighed heavily and picked up her books. He stood and handed them to her.

"Thank you _so_ much." Pansy purred and took her books.

"Don't mention it." Draco began walking away, but Pansy grabbed his arm.

"Meet me after dinner? Maybe we could... _study_."

-}:{-

Coral walked down the hall, slowed by the mob of students. Harry happened past her, refusing to meet her gaze and Coral wondered if he'd ever change his mind. Then, with a start, decided that it didn't matter. She'd have to get over it. Coral held her head high and stopped suddenly in her tracks, anger washing through her. Pansy. Disgust collided with her anger.

Not far from where Coral stood, Pansy clung to Draco's arm, an expectant look in her eyes. Her mouth moved slowly and she seemed to be coaxing him. Draco shook his head and pulled his arm away. Pansy pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. Draco walked away. Pansy humphed and turned away sharply.

Coral smirked to herself before hurrying through the crowd to catch up with Draco. As she passed Pansy she mouthed, _Nice try._ Pansy scowled.

Coral reached Draco.

"Hey." She said, a little breathless from scurrying through the crowd.

"Hey." he replied and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "What did Hermione have to say?"

"Well, Harry thinks you're a death eater." Coral didn't notice how Draco's jaw clenched. "Hermione agrees with me that there is no way you're a death eater. She tried to apologize for Harry, but he can apologize himself."

Guilt flooded through Draco and he wished he could tell Coral. He wished he could be honest with her, but he couldn't. He'd be risking her safety, maybe even her life.

-}:{-

The next morning Draco didn't show up at breakfast and Coral found herself sitting next to Blaise. She dished up a couple slices of French toast and smothered them in butter and cinnamon syrup.

"So Coral are you planning on trying out for the Quidditch team this year?" Blaise asked from across the table.

"Yeah, I practiced _all_ summer. Are you?" Coral took a bite of the French toast.

"Sure I am. I'm trying out for chaser. What position are you trying out for?"

"The same."

"Oh." Blaise gave her a challenging smile. "Looks like you have some major competition."

"There are _three_ chasers you know. Besides, you're _no _competition."

"Really?" Blaise leaned forward.

"Really."

Just then something caught Coral's eye and she pulled a face. Pansy was down at the end of the Slytherin table sitting next to a tall, dark haired boy. She kept trying to place her hand on his, but he continued to shake her off. "What a desperate little wretch..." she muttered.

"What?" Blaise tried to follow her gaze.

"Nothing." Coral answered quickly and took the last bite of her French toast. "We'd better get our books. Class will be starting soon."

They soon made it to Potions class, finding Draco waiting at the door.

"There you guys are." He greeted.

"There _you_ are. Where were you?" Coral asked.

"Nowhere, but on the way here I talked to the Slytherin quidditch captain and he said tryouts are going to be next Friday at four o'clock."

"The sooner the better." Blaise pumped his fist.

Coral felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach. Tryouts were sooner than she'd expected.

Professor Slughorn instructed them to pick a partner and make the potion written on the chalkboard. They began immediately.

Coral felt a twinge of disappointment when Draco paired with Blaise but she let it go and scanned the room for another partner. A dark haired boy named Millicent spotted her first and they became partners. He was a buff kid not too much taller than Coral.

They began by cutting up a rat tail. Coral didn't notice, but her nose was scrunched up as she worked. Millicent laughed, noticing her expression.

"What?" Coral asked. "What's so funny?"

Millicent looked back down at the his rat tail and shook his head. A large grin remained on his face. "Nothing."

"Tell me!" she demanded, pointing her knife at him.

He shook his head and gestured to her half cut tail. "Finish your tail." The smile on his face was still undeniable.

Coral grimaced and finished her tail as quickly as she could. Fortunately the rest of the ingredients were perfectly normal. Well, as normal as a potion ingredient can get. Within about twenty minutes they'd finished their potion and Coral was stirring the final result.

Millicent leaned towards the potion and took a deep whiff. "Ugh!" he plugged his nose. "You're a terrible cook."

"You did most of the work!" Coral retorted.

"Ah," Millicent grinned. "you admit it!"

"You're impossible!" Coral exclaimed.

Millicent leaned against the table. "I get that a lot."

Coral shook her head and looked back down at the potion.

-}:{-

Draco caught up to Coral quickly after class. "Looks like I can't even leave you around for one class."

"What makes you say that?"

"They swarm like a bees, Coral. Millicent just happened to get to you before the others did."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, don't sweat. He's just a friend."

Draco shook his head. "Just a friend?"

"Yes, Draco. Just a friend. Oh wait, thats right. You couldn't be used to me having friends. Normally Slytherins avoid me." Coral knew she had lashed out a little harsh, but she was sick of being avoided and ignored. "I thought you wanted me to have friends!"

"I do. Honestly, I do." Draco took a deep breath. He was over reacting and knew it, but he couldn't stand her flirting with others. "But I don't want you flirting with others guys just so they'll talk to you."

Coral took a step back, hurt by his accusation. "Draco I wasn't-"

"I don't want you flashing that little smile and batting your eyes so that you have some company. Those boys aren't going to want to settle for a friendship." Draco clenched his fists. "I don't want you having_ those_ kind of friends."

Coral swallowed hard. Draco had a temper, but he rarely lost it around her. It scared her now that he had. Her voice shook. "Alright. I'm sorry." She answered in a small, dejected voice. Taking one more step backwards she turned and left him standing in the hall.

Draco watched her go regretfully. He shouldn't have blown up, but he couldn't help it. Coral was the closest he'd ever come to being loved. If he lost her to some random student like Millicent... He sighed and walked slowly down the hall.

* * *

**Please leave a review. If you have any suggestions please give them. I will take any improvement I can get.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I know, I apologize for the long wait. But I've tried to make it up.**

3

Coral didn't speak to Draco for the following week. Their disagreement had opened up new ideas to her. Maybe Harry had been right. Not about Draco being a death eater, but about Draco not being good for her. He had a temper and if he was going to lose it over small things because he was jealous maybe it wasn't going to work. She sighed as she walked down the dungeon steps to the common room. She hadn't seen Draco all day. He'd been trying to give her space and she silently agreed that she needed it.

Coral tugged at the uncomfortable collar of her shirt with a frown, unable to decide what to do about the situation. Maybe she just needed to sleep on it.

Just before whispering the password, Blaise came up behind her.

"Hey, Coral. Wheres Draco?"

"Don't know."

"I see." He eyed her slyly up and down. "You don't look so happy. You two still aren't talking?"

Coral sighed, looking down. "No."

"Thats no good. Are you going to be all right?"

"I don't know Blaise."

"Well... I'm not trying to be harsh when I say this but..."

"Go ahead."

"I know you don't really have any girlfriends, so if you want you could talk to me about it."

Instantly Coral was suspicious. "Draco didn't send you did he?"

"Blaise held up his hands. "No, no. Just trying to help."

Coral paused thinking. The stress lately had been enormous and it was true she had no one to tell. She raised an eyebrow. "Do you have time?"

Blaise smiled. "Sure. Why don't we find somewhere private."

Coral gave him a strange look. She looked unconvinced.

"To talk of course."

"Of course."

Draco laid in bed, remorse pouring over him. He'd been wrong, so wrong to judge. He thought hard and inspiration struck. He pulled out the silver locket from his shirt pocket and knew what had to be done. His pride would be hurt but he couldn't afford to lose anymore.

Blaise didn't exactly like the idea of taking advantage of Coral's distress but she'd never noticed him much before now. This might be the only chance he had. He was willing to take it.

He led her up to a secluded tower where they sat down on the steps. "So, tell me whats on your mind." He was careful as he reached his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her upper arm.

He really didn't listen as she went on about Draco and her Gryffindor friends. He only concentrated on slowly inching closer.

"I just don't know what to do Blaise." Coral put her head down in her arms, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. "I don't want to break up with him, but..."

Break up? Blaise perked up. She was actually considering it. At that moment he didn't care if it would cause his best mate pain. "Hey, hey. Don't cry."

Coral lifted her head, but didn't look over at him. Blaise gently turned her head to face him. With his hands, he wiped away the tears. Coral sniffed, but the tears stopped. He ever so slowly, as not to draw attention, placed his hand on her knee and brought her close.

Coral stiffened. "Blaise I..." She removed his hand and squirmed out of his grasp. She stood.

"Hey don't go." Blaise grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She refused to sit, now a little suspecting of Blaise's intentions. So he stood and gently pulled her closer, close enough for her cheek to brush his chest.

She tried to pull away. "Blaise, Draco..."

"Don't talk of him. It will only make you sad again. Just relax." He soothed, fully aware that he was desensitizing her. "Please."

Coral exhaled slowly, still stiff.

Blaise grabbed her hand and let her fingers slid across his chest. He slipped his arm behind her and massaged her back with his fingers. Suddenly sensing that someone was watching he stopped and looked around, but saw no one. He looked back at Coral who was looking up at him with a tired, worn expression.

"I've got to get back to the common room." She tried once again to pull away from his much-to-romantic-for- boyfriends-best-friend embrace.

"What for?" He pulled her back... a bit forcefully. He pressed his lips against her temple. She turned away.

"Really Blaise this is going to far. I appreciate you being there but I need to go." Coral turned and began to descend the stairs.

Blaise watched her go, a sly smile on his face. He touched his lips, still warm from the kiss. _You'll love me_. He thought. _You'll see_.

Coral tried not to run as she walked down the step. Blaise had definitely gone far to far. Maybe he hadn't intended to comfort her after all. She scowled, upset at herself for falling for such an old trick. He'd taken advantage of her! The nerve-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran into something solid and fell to the ground. She looked up. Draco.

His eyes were full of pain and disappointment, but his words were harsh. "Find another friend?" His tone was firm.

Coral couldn't answer. He'd seen what Blaise had done. He'd get mad at him, set him in his rightful place... wait... "You think I'd..."

"That's what it looked like to me." He folded his arms across his chest.

"We were just talking and-"

"Got carried away?" He sneered.

"No. Draco I would never, ever..." Tears stung her eyes. "I have never and would never cheat on you." she added more quietly, "I thought you knew me better."

"So did I." he pushed past her, his own eyes glazed with moisture.

Coral watched him go, unable to say or do anything. She swallowed hard and made her way slowly to the common room. As she walked to the girl's dorm she passed Pansy, not surprised to see her scowl. She entered her room and gasped. Her heart leaped...

**Please Please please please review I need hel any suggestions are appreciated. i need to know if I should continue.**


End file.
